


下雨天

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	下雨天

雨滴滴答答的落下，一點一點將地面染成深黑色，Jack加快了速度騎去趙立安家，但是因為雨勢實在太大，當他抵達趙立安家之後，全身溼答答的，身上的襯衫黏在他身上，勾勒出他的好身材

敲響趙立安家門，不一會兒就聽到他穿著拖鞋來為自己開門的聲音，趙立安一把門打開，看著Jack溼透的樣子，心突然快速地跳了起來

雨滴順著Jack的下顎線往下流，一路向下沒入到被衣服遮住的地方，隨著那滴雨水視線往下看，就是Jack的白襯衫濕透了勾勒出他的身材，腹肌胸肌若隱若現，那隨著呼吸起伏的胸膛讓趙立安突然覺得口乾舌燥，忍不住伸出小舌舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想了想自己跟Jack已經很久沒做了，心中莫名出現一個念頭

''好想讓Jack穿著白襯衫操自己喔 …''

被自己著突如其來的想法嚇到，搖了搖頭將想法趕出腦袋，隨後將Jack拉進臥室，找了條毛巾幫Jack擦頭髮

''怎麼淋雨呢?你沒穿雨衣嗎?''  
''沒想到會下雨，而且我很想你，想趕快看到你''  
''那你也不能淋雨啊，你感冒了怎麼辦''趙立安抬手打了一下Jack，''觸感真好''，趙立安心想

看著Jack這副模樣，想讓Jack用這副模樣操的想法越來越大，算了算上次做愛的日期已經是兩個禮拜前，Jack出差的前一天，想起那天的畫面，趙立安覺得自己的後穴有點空虛，本來軟著的性器開始有了抬頭的慾望

''不要忍了趙立安，勾引他啊快!!!!''，動作總是快過於想法，趙立安雙手環上Jack的脖子，讓他低頭看著自己，用氣音在他耳邊說，''Jack不聽話，安安要懲罰你喔''說完便對著Jack得唇吻了下去，Jack楞了一下，隨即奪回主動權，兩人唇舌交纏，互相啃咬，Jack把趙立安吻的七葷八素，直到趙立安喘不過氣來才放過他，將人打橫抱起丟到床上，正要把自己的衣服拖掉時，卻被趙立安阻止了，''嗯...Jack不要脫...我.....我想看你這樣操我...''，''幹趙立安這是甚麼危險發言，Jack順著自家愛人的意思，重新吻上趙立安的唇，雙手幫趙立安脫衣服，趙立安也沒閒著，小手一路從Jack的胸肌往下摸，然後解開Jack的皮帶，拉下拉鍊，摸上Jack的性器，一下一下的搓揉，Jack放開他的唇，往下在他的脖子處留下印記，啃上他好看的鎖骨，又咬又肯讓趙立安的喘息越來越快，嘴邊露出一絲絲呻吟

嘴巴叼著趙立安的乳頭舔弄，長著薄繭的大手，一把脫下趙立安的褲子和內褲，撫上正吐著清液的玉莖，另一隻手沾著潤滑劑伸向後穴開始擴張，全身被Jack挑逗的頭皮發麻，不一會兒就交代在Jack手裡，手攀上Jack的肩膀，將人拉到自己面前，''哥哥，快進來啊，後面好癢，想你了''Jack笑了一聲，抽出手指換上自己的性器，蹭了蹭穴口便一進到底，後穴被填滿的感覺讓趙立安抱緊了身上的人，腿蹭了蹭那人的腰，又在他耳邊吹氣，勾引的意味明顯，Jack也不再忍耐，抱著趙立安開始挺動自己的腰部

趙立安看著在自己身上馳聘的男人，看他穿著白襯衫操自己的樣子，不經走了神，''怎麼那麼帥啦，穿甚麼都好看就算了，長的也好看，又會煮飯，還器大活好，我真是撿了個寶''注意到自家寶貝的走神，便壞心的用力往敏感點頂了一下  
''啊....Jack....''  
''還走神啊?嗯?想甚麼呢''  
''想我怎麼撿到你這個寶啊''說完舔了一下Jack的耳垂，還吸允了一下，Jack被挑起了慾火，下身的頂弄越來越大，越來越快，''Jack，你等一下''趙立安突然的大叫讓Jack下的停下動作，愣愣地看著他，趙立安一個用力把Jack壓在身上，扶著那人的性器坐了下去便開始上下動了起來，雙手撐著Jack的腹肌，腿開成M字型的樣子，從Jack的角度看過去，就像是趙立安的小穴吞吐著自己的性器，趙立安的嘴微張，小小聲地呻吟著，過沒多久就累得趴在Jack身上  
''Jack你...動動嘛...''  
''嗯...你求我啊''  
''哥哥~快操我...''說著趙立安的手還不安分的摳弄著Jack的乳頭，趙立安感覺體內的性器又大了一圈  
''不對喔寶寶，再換一個''  
''老公~操我...快點動嘛~我下面好癢....''還扭了扭自己的腰，Jack扣著趙立安的腰，由下往上頂弄，爽的趙立安的叫聲隨著Jack抽插的頻率叫了出來，龜頭劃過敏感點，呻吟又高了一度，Jack衝著那點瘋狂抽插，想打樁機一樣勤奮地工作著

趙立安射在Jack的襯衫上，沾了沾自己的精液往Jack嘴上抹，隨後伸出舌頭將它舔乾淨，又伸進Jack的嘴裡與之交纏，來不及吞下的津液滴落在床單上，濕了一片

Jack將趙立安壓在身下繼續動作，最後抽插了數十下全數交代在趙立安的後穴裡，將性器抽出，看著自己的精液從後穴裡流出的畫面，疲軟的性器漸漸又了抬頭的趨勢，趙立安起身握住Jack半硬的性器，慢慢搓揉，''Jack，還不夠嗎，那我們繼續啊''說完就把Jack推倒在床上，開始了新的一回合

''你穿襯衫很帥啊，淋雨更性感''  
''所以你才不讓我脫衣服啊?''  
''對啊''  
''那下次換你穿襯衫，我想操穿著襯衫的你''


End file.
